The present invention relates to a speech encoder for use in a speech waveform coding system which is one of speech signal coding systems and, more particularly, to a speech encoder for use in an adaptive transform coding (hereinafter referred to simply as ATC) system.
There have been proposed some types of speech encoders. However, they have such defected as low tone quality at a coding rate of 8 kbps, necessity of a large scale of memory.